Einar Crowin
Overview Full biography found here. '' Appearance '''Hair:' Long and white Skin: Pale white Eyes: Permanently red, use to be pale pink. Height: 6’5” Weight: 200lbs Noticeable Features: Most noticeable thing about Einar is probably that he’s albino, his vampirism making it even more apparent. As well, he has few scars that lace his body. The more noticeable ones are the ones on his face. A large one on the right side, reaching from the temple, down to the middle of his cheek. He also has a couple on his lips. Personality Einar is often considered eccentric and just generally strange. Speaking without contractions and with a naturally loud, almost dramatic-like, tone of voice. Often a passionate and driven individual when it comes to his own aspirations, who isn't particularly concerned about what people think of him or the way he does things. In fact, it seems he lacks any guilt or empathy. For anything or anyone. Nevertheless, he is well known to have a temper, which will on occasion make him irrational and react without thinking of consequences, despite otherwise priding himself on thinking things through logically. Abilities As an Elder Vampire, Einar is stronger than most vampires in existence today and due to the times he is from, he is well versed in combat; specifically his swordsmanship. He is also an avid fire magic user, having mastered it well into his vampire years. Possibly the most dangerous thing about Einar is his intelligence. Although it doesn’t seem like it would be, pairing that with his love for chaos and his interest in disease, illness, etc. it made him a rather dangerous individual in his time. And if he were ever to be awoken, possibly present time. History There is very little currently known about Einar. In vampire lore, it was said he had his own coven of sorts. Though it was more of an organization rather than a coven as there were vampires, humans, and even werewolves within the order. It was called the Eidolon. Much like Einar himself, there isn’t much documented on the order and how it worked. All anyone knew was that it was very much based on power and chaos, based in England. What is known about Einar’s beginnings is that he’s from England, as there are some records here and there. It was said, even before the Eidolon, he was a cruel individual with disdain for the world. Why that may have been was unknown. Most simply speculate the man was just a sociopath, others said something traumatic had happened to him. Nevertheless, he was known to be an extremely intelligent individual, a physician at the time, and one who very much enjoyed dabbling in epidemiology. Some sources even mentioned he may have had a hand in the Black Plague. Granted, this was human speculation. In vampire records, whatever is left, it was rather similar to what was recorded by humans but it was said he was part of one of the larger covens in England, only to break off with the creation of the Eidolon Order. His last known whereabouts within human history was around the London area in late 1300’s. However, in vampire lore, for whatever reason, within the 1600’s his last known whereabouts was in New York City. As for the Eidolon, no one knows what truly happened with the order. Much like Einar’s last known whereabouts in the 1300’s, the order seemingly disappeared with him, though never resurfaced when he did in the United States. At least, not to anyone’s knowledge. Present day, no one knows whether the now possibly Elder Vampire ended up dead or if he is currently somewhere in Deep Sleep. All records on him are difficult to obtain, as they’re rare, aside from possible conspiracy theories that may exist on the internet.